Forever Heart
by Arya8996
Summary: How did I, a 49 year old Elven princess of Ellesmera fall in love with a 16 year old human dragon rider?" I closed my eyes and wished that I could be with him... *this is already in another fandon thought this is where it goes too. Arygon! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

In my childhood I had never been truly carefree. I had always been plagued by danger, sort out by it each and every single day. Because of that everyone I had ever love was gone. Six feet under lying in the cold ground, dead.

Ery, My father, Faolin, Ajihad, Oromis-Elda, Gladr.

So yet this is why I cry. This why I let the rain fall against my skin soaking it with it cold comfort.

I once had had a thousand strings holding me to this earth, keeping me sane.

That had not lasted very long…

Day by Day, second by second each one of those delicate string had been cut with the scissors of cruel, harsh fate.

And Now only one remained. But this thread was different…

Stronger than all the rest, because… this single thread I would willingly die for, this thread was the thing I lived for and I knew that if this thread was cut, than I would last no longer than a minute (no not even that long)… A second.

This was whom I was in love with

Whom I looked at with eyes of adoration, admiration, and love.

Yet, I had been one to hurt him…

He had told me he loved me, yet I pushed him away…

(If you havn't guessed yet, Id seriously consider getting your brain scanned)

My Angel.

He has golden brown hair ,just long enough to hid the tips of his pointed ears, which curly gently to the left framing his pale, angular, angelic face.

High cheek bones almost always dusted with a faint tint of a rosy blush.

Sapphire gems gleam in his eyes as they dance with curiosity and wonder,

Yet buried somewhere deep within them hid pain and agony that can even trump his father's ( and that's saying something!!!)

Kind, Gentle, Helpful, lost, curious, loving, Modest, Self-less, determined, defensive

Are attributes that describe him.

He has come along way; from being only a poor farm in Carvahall to know the Kind-hearted rider of legend.

He has lost those who were dear to him and has paid a great price for his courage.

Alagasia's greatest hope, a dragon rider, the love of my life…

And Eragon…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nightmares**_

_**_________________**_

_I felt the cold hard blade of the elven sword in my hands and saw Eragon back away from me with a look of pure horror and fear in his eyes as he backed against the wall._

_I watched the all too familiar scene play in front of my eyes. I was trapped! All I could do was watch as the nightmare raged on._

"_PLEASE Arya, Don't do this!" begged Eragon in his perfect, velvety voice as my nightmarish double came closer with an evil glint in her eyes._

_I wanted to close my eyes and wake up, but I couldn't, all I could do was beg for it to soon be over, for me to wake up!_

"_That's not very brave of you, is it now. You're a Dragon Rider, fight me!" my double sneered inching her way closer to the all to perfect rider. _

_I cringed feeling like I was about to break down. I knew the words by heart and I could see the fear in the rider's mesmerizing eyes. I wanted to come to his aid, I needed to go to his aid! With every step my twin took I saw flashes of the all to horrible next scene, that was only moments away from being played out._

" _I can't, Arya, I love You!" Eragon explained in his perfect voice._

_For a moment my double's mask shattered revealing my pain, fear, horror, and love for the angelic rider. I saw the tears running down Our face. Now I was her, in her body I had a couple of too short second to explain._

" _I love you too, Eragon! I love you so much! Ever since I met you… ever since you entered my mind all too long ago! I fell in love with you the moment I saw your perfect face… and heard your velvety voice! I need you… I don't want to do this….I have no control help me…Please! Eragon, Always know this; __**I LOVE YOU!!!!**__" I called and heard Eragon gasp at my revelation._

_I felt my control slip a way and I was just watching again…powerless to the nightmare. I saw my doubles face as her mask of hate and evil fall back on. Eragon looked at her with hope and as her mask slid back on the all to unreal hope shattered._

_My Double charged at Eragon and pulled the sword through Eragon's chest and through his heart. I could hear his heart shatter the way it did when I rejected him during Agaet'I Blodhren. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I gained control of my body once more._

" _Eragon! No! Eragon! " I screamed as I saw him fall in front of me. _

" _I love you…so much…so very much" I whispered softly as my vision blurred and faded into black._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_Will to live_

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, my heart was racing, I was drenched in sweat and gasping for air. It really didn't feel like I was awake, It felt like… I was still asleep… still stuck in that horrible nightmare.

All of a sudden I could only think about Eragon. ERAGON'S DEAD! I KILLED ERAGON!

**ERAGON IS GONE FOREVER AND EVER AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He was the only thing that tied me to this world, everything else that was important to me had been taken away long, long ago! He was the only goodness and hope I had left in my heart-wrenching life.

I jumped out of bed, and still in my dazed-like state, dashed out of my tent. I was the fastest elf in Ellessmera, so the only person who had the slightest chance of catching me before I ended my life was: Brom(Dead), Eragon(Dead), or Saphira( a dragon). If Saphira caught me then she'd kill me for killing her rider. If Saphira killed me or if I killed myself didn't matter. I just couldn't live with myself for killing the one I was in love with. I didn't want to feel the heart-shattering aloneness I had felt before. And even more so, I didn't want to live in a world where Eragon didn't exist!

Before I was captured, I had thought Brom was alive, he was my best friend so, I had hoped one day he would return and alleviate the feeling.

I felt the thorny branches tear at my flesh, and the hot blood felt good as it slid over my skin while I raced through the forest. I could catch glimpses of the field that over looked a drop like cliff. I had plans Jumping off that drop thus ending my ever so miserable existence.

I thought I heard the distant sound of wings off in the distance, but I marked it off as my mind paying tricks on me. Just as I was about to run off the edge a blue blur dropped to the ground in front of me.

All at once I recognized her…

_Saphira?! _I asked as she landed in front of me, dazed.

I felt dizzy as her wings made a sort of swoosh sound while she landed.

_I Killed Him, I killed him! Please Saphira kill me I cannot and will not live with out Eragon! End my sad existence! Please! _I begged her.

_Arya! Snap out of it… you didn't kill him! It was only a wretched nightmare! Now please snap out of it you aren't yourself… Wake Up!!! _She tried to convince me

Suddenly I felt tears sting my bloodied cheeks and welcomed the pain I wanted…needed to feel it, so I knew I was awake! I suddenly was overwhelmed with pain and dizziness as the sparkling white tears wound there way down my cheeks and plummeted to the ground as they fell off my chin. Unconsciously, I shuffled back a few steps away from the huge blue dragon, who had prevented me from accidentally ending my life, I turned to race around her. I suddenly didn't feel quite right as my legs caved in and the ground raced up to meet me.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Your all gonna kill me aren't you. Well I sort of have some bad news, it's also my excuse for not writing. My Parents and I got in a car accident. I was hospitalized for a couple of months but my parents are dead. Right now I'm tapping on my laptop at the dead of night in the Lee's little Angels orphanage. I'm only 14 so yeah I'm stuck here. I sort of just remembered I had a story that Many people love. My little old story has 905 hits, 3 favs, and 7 alerts. As by much request I'm updating! My storie also now have a 1,000 words minimum! Yeah! My stories will now be longer! I GOT 11 REVIEWS!!!!! Imagine that! Maybe I should put this story on hold more often! Well now onto the story……………__.._

_

* * *

_

_**Forever**_

_Chapter 3- Heart to Heart_

_By Arya8996_

_

* * *

_

Every part of me was sore. I felt dizzy and tired. Than I remembered. I had almost killed myself because I killed Eragon in a dream.

_Arya? Are you awake? _I heard Saphira ask

_yes, I am. It's getting worse, isn't it? _I questioned

_You almost killed yourself because of that reapeting nightmare. Just tell my rider your in love with him already! _she advised me.

_I'm starting to think it's gonna come to that, but there is a law. _I confided to her

_So what? That law is stupid, why do you 2 leggers have to complicate even the most innocent of feelings by putting a law that the one you love has to be your same age, rank, and race. _ranted Saphira

_Tell me about it, how I wish I could just tell him. But right now its much to hectic to complicate our situation further. _I explain to her.

_Arya, Eragon needs something to fight for. He has lost all his faith. If you would tell him it would give Eragon something to wish to live for. I'll give you one week, than you either tell him or I will. I hate seeing Eragon so distressed. You have no idea how deep Eragon has fallen in love with you. You may think it's just a simple youthful adore but his feelings are true. He has fallen in love with you. Saying his feelings are only of a simple minded youthful crush is like your feelings for him are also just a crush. _she informed me

I sighed it was to late for me to be getting into an argument over our feelings. I yawned and tried with vain to keep my eyes open.

Saphira pushed me against a tree and upwards for me to slide onto her neck with little effort.

_Goodnight, my riders love, goodnight _she said as I drifted off to sleep.

Saphira fanned out her wings and soared into the sky back tward the tents.

She landed by mine and dropped me into it. I rolled over to fall into a deeper sleep, to dream of things that could never be. No matter how much I wanted there to be, there was no easy way out of this…. So for the time being it was the impasse that occupied my mind 100% of the time.

* * *

* Alright I put a minimum on the amount of words and promised to make my chapters longer. Thing is, I cant put everthing I want to in one chapter. So… I'm giving you two or maybe even three at once to make up for how long you guys had to wait and the shortness of my other chapters.

* * *

_**Forever**_

_Chapter 4- Breathe_

_By: Arya8996_

* * *

I awoke as the first few rays of mourning filtered through my tent.

I washed and then went to brush the tangles and thorns out of my hair. Having that done I pulled my favorite green tunic on over my head and my black leggings on over my legs. Tied my elven sword to my waist. As I touched it shivers went up my spine as I remembered my previous nightmare.

"Lady Drottningu?" I heard a call.

I walked to the front of the tent and stepped out. It was Nasuada's messanger, Drake.

"Yes, Drake?" I answered.

"Um…. Lady Nasuada would like to see you and master Shadeslayer at once. Shadeslayer's on his way there already. Lady Nasuada…wanted you there….as soon as possible." he told.

"Thank you,Drake. You carried your message well. I will be right there." I told him as he nodded and ran off.

I pulled my elven bow over my back and attached it to my quiver full of arrows.

Than I walked out into the early mourning to see everyone just getting up. Among those in the street was Eragon. He spotted me and ran over to me.

"Hi,Arya. Did Drake get you?" Inquired Eragon.

I smiled at the curious rider that reminded me of Ery. I was trying to remember to breathe. The glorious rider dazzled me on a regular basis and this wasn't the first time I had to remember to do one of the most basic things of living.

"Yes,Eragon. He did. How are you this mourning?" I asked trying to soud casual while I struggled not to tell him this very moment.

We both stopped outside Nasuada's tent. Eragon smiled as he caught a stray lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear while my heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Fine,thank you." he said softly as the heat of his voice made me shiver agreeably.

He smirked and walked into the tent oblivious to how close I had come to kissing him right than.

Saphira spotted me and chuckled.

_You just nearly gave Eragon a heart attak and he you _she mused.

I sighed again at my dillema and walked into Nasuada's tent.

_----------------_

_* Alright that was literally pointless. I'm just having some fun. I thought I'd show just how much Arya had to concentrate when being around Eragon. I really feel bad for her 2. _

* * *

_**Forever**_

_**Chapter 5 - learning to stand**_

_**By: Arya8996**_

_

* * *

_

I walked into the room with ease, glancing at Eragon. Eragon was looking at Nasuada with shock.

I looked tward her to see what he was staring at and stopped dead in my tracks.

Nassy, one of my best friends was crying. She looked completely and utterly miserable. I ignored the fact that Eragon was also in here and ran to my friend trying to be a source of comfort.

"Nassy! What's wrong? What happened?" I questioned pulling her into my arms.

She looked up to me with eyes of pure agony.

"Murtagh…" she whispered to me.

" What about Murtagh, What happened, Nasuada! Your killing me here, Nassy. What's going on!" I exclaimed.

"Murtagh….changed true name…Eragon told him…ran away….he used Draum Kopa….but in middle of….was attaked!" she cried into my shoulder trying to explain.

"What did she say?" asked Eragon with genuine concern.

"Murtagh and Nasuada were together, Murtagh has been keeping in contact with her, Murtagh figured out how to change his true name like you told him he could, so he ran away, Murtagh scried Nasuada to talk to her, in the middle of it , he was attacked." I translated.

"You got all of that just out of that one little sentence?" he asked me with shock.

"No, I already knew the stuff up to Murtagh running away." I confided to him.

"Nassy, what do you want us to do?" I asked her.

Nasuada straightened up. She looked at me with eyes of gratitude.

" I need you to do a couple of missions for me." she told us looking at Eragon.

"Like what?" we both asked.

"We've been contacted that another egg has been found. I need you two to go get it. The reason I'm sending you both is for safety." she told us with a slight smile. She looked toward me knowingly.

Nassy knew about my love for Eragon, and supported me 100%.

"Thanks, Nass." I whispered to her with gratitude.

She smiled at me.

"You said Missions?" questioned Eragon.

"Very good, Eragon. Yes, I did say missions. I need you to reserect someone." she explained.

I turned pale. Resurecting someone had never been done and was fatal if failure occurred.

Was Nasuada trying to kill me. No, I wasn't concerned for my own life at all, just Eragon's. She knew I wouldn't just stand by and watch him put his life on the line. I growled protectively as Eragon looked at me with curiosity. Nasuada shot a warning glance at me to tell me to be careful or Eragon would soon figure out my feelings toward him.

I seethed and than said softly with an unwelcome edge to my voice: " But, Lady Nasuada ….. Ressurecting someone is fatal! Eragon could be killed! In fact he's likely to be killed! It's never been done…the strain on your strength to do that kind of magic is fatal!".

She looked at me with a calm approach.

"Arya, you of all people know we are in deep here. If anyone can do the impossible, it would be Ery's son. Besides he won't be alone he'll have you and Saphira to help him." she told with an amused smile to my reaction.

"Who's Ery?" questioned Eragon.

I cursed under my breath and glared at my friend who had turned pale.

"I…I think Eragon should be told…I…I think Eragon has a right to know about Everything. So Arya, you should take the time you have with Eragon before you attempt to bring Ery back." she said trying to remain calm.

"Ery!" I gasped and than beamed.

I missed my Best friend more than anything and love him more than anyon-… I glanced at Eragon-….maybe not more than _anyone_.

"Yes, we certainly need Ery back. Besides if we get him back we have another magic user on our side, plus it will certainly cheer a lot of spirits. Especially you and Eragon, Arya. Considering I'd say it's safe to say you two love him more than anyone and he you." she explained.

I immediately brightened. Oh how I missed my best friend.

Eragon had a look of confusion on his face "Who is Ery?" he questioned again.

Nasuada looked toward me, she wanted me to tell him. I sighed. I wasn't sure how I would tell Eragon everything.

"Ery is…. My best friend….and….. your father,….. Eragon" I explained not meeting his gaze.

* * *

*so m I forgiven! I spent forever doing this! Lol! Forever! Now, if I have to not update to get some reviews out of you all! I'll stop updating so here's the deal! I _**will promise **_to update this story every time I get 5 reviews! REAL REVIEWS! A couple of you reviewed me on what to do to make my story better! Most of you told me to update more frequently and make my chapters longer! I guess it is sort of anticlimactic to make you wait so long for an update and than give you a tine one page story! So here is a 5 page chapter! Now clicky the review button please!!!!!!

First one to review I will mention in my next chapter! Best review gets a thank you! CLICK THAT BUTTON! Come on….you know you want to!

Heres a little poem!

Arya is breaking

And Eragon is dreaming

But all of Alagasia

Is about to be awaking

Just like my best friend Tori-is-my-alter-ego…..I seriously have no life.

Since I'm so bored….these poems will be regular thing for my just like Tori!

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND I WILL UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

*** I am back people! FYI: I am only updating slow cause this is the slowest part of the book. When we get up there with the action and stuff, you will see me updating every day probably. Oh and if you people could please please please review! See you have me begging now! **_**I know a lot of you are confused about the Ery being Eragon's father thing, here is the Key: Ery is Brom.**_ Hope that helps. Many more secrets about Eragon, Arya, and Brom (Ery) will be revealed in a bit!

Chapter 6

One Choice

By: Arya8996

"What? But…Oromis said that Brom was my father! I want the truth Please!" questioned the angelic rider. "Arya will explain everything to you Eragon. Ery is Brom. It is sort of, what he is called by most. Ask Arya later, she will tell you…right Arya?" told Nasuada glaring at me to agree. I sighed and nodded. Eragon did have a right to know. "Wait a minute…you called my dad your best friend." Eragon pointed out looking at me curiously.

I paled. I did say that, and knowing Eragon and Ery, he would never let that go. This means that left me with only one choice. "Arya, you need to tell Eragon. Everything. Including about you. Ery, Queen Islandi, and I are the only ones who know everything, and I cannot always be here. Eragon is the closest you are going to get to Ery… you should tell Eragon. Everything." she advised me as Eragon looked at me with confusion. I stood there for a couple of seconds as the color came back to my face. Nasuada was right; I needed to tell Eragon. No more secrets. I needed someone to confide in. Finally, after a couple of minutes I spoke up.

-----

* Alright, peoples…that did not even make one page and I plan to keep that promise for my word minimum. Next Chappie…here we go…

* * *

Chapter 7

Trusting Eragon

By: Arya8996

* * *

"I trust you, Eragon. I'll tell you everything, I swear on my word as a princess." I told him in the ancient language. That seemed to satisfy Nasuada and please Eragon to no end. "Good, now go on. You have 3 weeks to do this. You need to report to me every night. If you can, I need you to look for Murtagh and Thorn. It will do wonders for us if we have another rider. While you are out there, you should use this as a sort of vacation. You have time and you both need to relax," she told us. "Where's the third dragon egg?" asked Eragon curiously.

"Um… the third dragon egg is in a small town called Tarynsmith, it's not too far from Carvahall, and Arya knows where the town is. The couple that has it is in the very last hut on the edge of the spine. Tell the couple Nasuada sent you. They don't like elves so you'll have to use magic to disguise yourselves. Arya, Breathe. Calm down." I was ghost white. Nasuada knew I knew the town and she knew I never wanted to go back. I took a deep breath and gathered some courage. "Nasuada, is it really a good idea to send me of all people?" I asked in a squeak. "Arya, you need to talk to Eragon. Relax, I doubt you'll run into them anyway and if you do, you're older now. You have nothing to worry about." Told Nasuada calmly. Eragon cast a confused look at me and I just sighed and shook my head silently telling him not to worry. "Good luck! Be safe." She told signaling for us to go.

Eragon and I nodded and walked out of the tent. Eragon turned to me with confusion playing on his features. "What exactly are you keeping from me, Arya, and why?" he asked softly as we headed toward my tent. "Alot, Eragon, alot," I told him as I walked into my tent. Eragon just stared after me for a couple of seconds before heading toward his own to pack. I grabbed my pack and started to pile things in it. I slid my fairth book in along with a good amount of blank fairths and four sets of clothes. I also pulled some of Ery's things together. I noticed a stray tear mark a path down my cheek and drop on the back of my hand. I sighed. Then I shouldered my pack, grabbed Ery's and walked out of my tent toward Eragon's. He was outside piling three packs onto Saphira. I looked at him curiously and then made my way toward him. "Three packs?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed, "I thought you never ask questions, Arya?" Truth be told, I was just as bad as Eragon, which made me a huge hypocrite, but I was still curious about the three packs. He sighed and pointed at each pack "One for me, One for food and things to make it, and one for my dad, if this works" he explained. "Ohhh… don't worry Eragon it will work; if it doesn't, as Ery would say: we're royally screwed." I said with a laugh hiding my concern for him as I hooked my own pack on Saphira. He looked at my second pack and threw a question at me about it. I sighed and untied the one pack Eragon had designated as Ery's. I opened the pack and then the other. "This is the pack I made for Ery." I told simply. "Arya, are you going to tell me exactly what you and Nasuada were talking about because I'm really confused." He asked. There was a desperate note to his request. I smiled softly at the angelic boy. That was a question I had been pondering myself. "I'll tell you. Just…not now, later." I answered softly.

He sighed and nodded. I finished packing Ery's things into the bag and then turned back toward Saphira and tied it on to her next to the other bags. Eragon check all the knots and tightened Saphira's saddle slightly. _Ready to leave, yet?_ Asked Saphira impatiently. Eragon Chuckled and glanced at me. I had been watching him secretly admiring him. When he caught me looking at him he narrowed his eyes in confusion. I quickly looked away as scarlet rushed up my neck and colored my cheeks.

Saphira laughed._ Come on, little ones. Eragon quit looking at Arya before you make her turn into a cherry!_ She teased. That time we both turned red and that caused Saphira to laugh even more. We both glared at her and Eragon tugged at the neck of his tunic uncomfortably. I rubbed the back of my neck. Eragon shot an apologetic glance my way and I nodded and then shook my head telling him that I understood and there was no apology needed.

He smiled softly and then climbed onto Saphira with obvious practice. I watched him oblivious that I was even doing so. He settled into the saddle and then looked toward me. Our eyes locked. His electric blue on my emerald green. We were stuck like that until Saphira's laughter brought us back to the real world. I sighed sadly; I really wouldn't have minded staying in that world. The world of oblivion where ruled didn't exist. If I lived there, I could probably be with Eragon that is, if he still even liked me. He looked toward me with confusion. I guess he could see the sadness in my eyes. I smiled weakly trying to get him to drop it but he continued to watch me. The fake smile didn't even reach my eyes.

He looked at me worriedly and I took a couple of steps forward I laid a hand on Saphira's saddle. Eragon held a hand out to me and I could tell he was expecting me to push it away. He was just holding it out to be polite. At the moment I felt like my legs were gonna cave in. I felt nervous, scared, and anxious all at the same time. I knew that by the end of this "vacation" Eragon would know everything. I was afraid he would be disgusted of me. Of all the things that I've done and of all the things that had happened to me. Eragon would know everything. Everything. Including that, I was in love with him. To his surprise, I took his hand.

As I looked up at Eragon, our eyes locked again. I could stare into his eyes forever and know that that was where I belonged. When I took, his hand there was a deeper meaning. I just wasn't taking it so he could help me onto Saphira. We stood there, his hand in mine, for what seemed like eternity. Saphira didn't dare say a thing. I felt the electricity run through my body due to the physical contact. We both knew the deeper meaning to my taking his hand.

When I took his hand, I told him that I trusted him. I trusted him not to let me fall. I trusted him to wipe my tears away. I trusted him with my life…with my secrets…and with my heart. I trusted him to pick me up off the ground. I trusted him enough to tell him everything. Enough to tell him I love him. We both understood that.

He pulled me onto Saphira and I settled into the saddle deep in thought. I wrapped my arms around his waist and without a word; Saphira took off into the air. Soon enough, she looked like a bird to those down below. I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek. The path it left felt like ice. But I was numb and I couldn't feel a thing. Without a second thought or the slightest amount of hesitance, I rested my head on Eragon's back. The tear soaked into Eragon's shirt and darkened the fabric. I looked off into the distance as Saphira flew on. _Do you trust me, now? _Eragon asked softly. We both knew that I did, we just needed it said.

_With my life, Eragon. I trust you, now. I trust you more than I trust anyone. Always have. Just…now I know. Now…We both know._ I answered softly. Honestly.

_Thank you._ He told softly.

I lifted my head and looked at the back of Eragon's. _What for? _I asked.

He turned his head to lock his eyes with mine. Gratitude shined in them. A single tear marked its way down his cheek the same way one had mine. He smiled at me. _For everything. But, most of all, trusting me. _

I smiled and sighed as I leaned my head back down on his back. He looked down at me, his sapphire eyes shone like diamonds.

_Thank you. _I told him softly.

_For what?_ He asked as his eyes bore into mine.

_For letting me trust. And…for everything. _I responded as I closed my eyes, listened to the beat of his heart, and felt the soft wind rifle through my hair.

_For just being there. _I whispered truthfully._ For always being there._

_I always will. _He promised._ Always._

_I believe you. _I promised. _Always will._


	6. Chapter 6

* Hey peoples! I am a little pissed since I got no reviews. All right, since I'm getting so many complaint I've decided to up my ante! 2,000 word for each Chappie!!!!!!!! You happy ????? Please be happy because 2,000 words takes forever to write and I've got Homework and school and chores. I've also got a life!...... alright I didn't even believe that, I may not have a life but I got responsebilities! Well, I did get 1 review, but it was anonymous and sorta pissed me off! It asked if Arya was Eragon's mother! Mother! Do you believe that! NO!!!!!!!!!! ARYA IS IN LOVE WITH ERAGON!!!!! SHE IS NOT HIS MOTHER!!!!!!

This is Arya's Dream. Not a nightmare, actually it is not even a dream; it is more like a memory. I thought you people would like to know more about Ery (Brom) and Arya's relationship.

_**ERY AND ARYA ARE NOT TOGETHER**_**! ARYA IS IN LOVE WITH ERAGON!** Therefore, **she is not his mother! **

This is a memory of her and Ery when they were much younger.

More memories will appear later on; actually, I think there is going to be like four chapters telling of Ery and Arya's life.

Note: Brom will be called Ery from now on by Arya and me and pretty much everyone but Eragon, Eragon calls him Dad obviously.

Note: In Arya's Dream/Memory she's little and talks funny. I find it hilarious. She cant pronounce l's or r's. It you cannot decipher the word she is saying, then the real word(or phrase) is in parentheses.

Example: _"Yes, vewey (very). Now, can you pwease (please) get off of me?" she asked as she resumed struggling._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Lock or key?_

With my head, resting on Eragon's back, and my arms, wrapped firmly around his waist; I found myself rapidly falling asleep. I drifted in and out of consciousness and heard my own childlike laughter mingle in the air with someone else's. I recognized the boyish chuckle though, and knew immediately who it was. This voice I had not heard in forever. Yet, I had also heard it, in a way, every single day. The laughter of my very best friend, whom I had fought with, laughed with, cried with, and whom I depended on. Who was the closest thing I had ever had to a brother. The stupid boy with the raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. My savior and yet my foe. I let out a relaxed breath and tried to force myself into the world I knew. The world I loved. The world my heart ached for. Back to my very dearest and closest friend, who I would willingly die for, as much as I would Eragon. I needed to see him again, just once more…

_I watched as a young girl with long reddish hair come into view. Her hair was like a cross between a dark strawberry blonde and a very light auburn. She was very pale and freckles were splattered across her cheeks and over her cut button nose. Light, yet somehow deep, emeralds shone in her eyes and sparkled like diamonds. She was small and young, about seven, or eight with a childlike roundness to her delicate features. But I recognized her. The child was…me! _

_ I suddenly recalled one of the things Ery had told me, which he had learned from Orromis-elda. He had said that all memories, and even dreams, were shown in a third person, as if you are watching from behind a window or mirror. I absentmindedly wondered why that was as I watch the scene._

(This part is displayed as if were that time, but someone else was observing it. Like we are in her dream and we are watching it but they cannot see us.)

_Little Arya was running through a field. You could hear a stream in the background and could smell the distinct sent of rain. The grass was wet and cool under your bare feet and it was about noon judging from the sun. Her hair fanned out behind her and had a certain shine in it as she ran barefoot through the field. She had on a grey sort of dress that was frayed and tearing at the edges. It was a little small on her and her legs were bare and pale like her thin arms. _

_ "Bet you can't catch me, Ery!" she called in a light airy childlike tone as she looked behind her while she ran; as if she was searching for him to figure out how far she was ahead._

_ Suddenly a raven-haired boy burst from the forest on the edge of the meadow. He had black hair that barely reached his ears. It was wavy and curled slightly at the edges. He had sapphire like eyes that sparked with determination and mischief. Yet behind those eyes lurked a sadness that most boys his age would not have to bear. It told a story of which Arya knew all too well and showed that the young boy had to grow up at an early and tender age. The boy was pale and slim, almost too slim. He wore a grayish plane tunic, which looks much too small for him; it was also frayed and torn at the edges. Under the tunic, he wore were a worn pair of black leggings. He looked to be about ten or eleven._

_ "You're on, Airyah!" he shouted back as he tried to catch up with her._

_ "You'ww (you'll) never catch me, Bwom(Brom)!" she called with a laugh._

_ Ery got a funny look on his face as if he was annoyed._

_ "Don't call me that!" he yelled back apparently pissed off. He quickly caught up and tackled Arya to the ground. There was a struggle but Ery quickly pinned Arya to the ground. His hands held both of her wrists spread over her head but still off to the side. He used the lower part of his legs to hold down her legs. He smirked as he watched the young girl struggle under him._

_ "Hewp(Help)! Hewp (help)! Hewp (help) me! Tis (this) stupid boy kidnapped me and rafooses (refuses) to wet (let) me go! Wet (let) me up!" she demanded as she struggled._

_ "I'll let you up IF you promise NEVER to call me by my first name again! Only in the most EXTREME circumstances can you call me that! Otherwise, I will call you-"he told her but she cut him off._

_ "__**DON'T SAY YIT (IT)!**__ Awl (all) wight (right), I pwomise (promise) I wiw (will) nevah (never) caw (call) you by yoaw (your) first name again, onwey(only) in the most extweme (extreme) sacomstyancyes(circumstances) wiw (will) I caw (call) you Bwom (Brom). Tere (there)! Now you pwomise (promise)!" she coincided. _

_ Ery sighed. "Fine!" he agreed, "I will never call you by your first name again, unless under extreme circumstances. Happy?!" he asked._

_ "Yes, vewey (very). Now, can you pwease (please) get off of me?" she asked as she resumed struggling._

_ "Kay!" he told with his trademark smirk._

_ He rolled off her carefully. Then as he looked at a disheveled Arya, he burst into laughter. Arya giggled and then tackled him. They struggled and rolled around in the wet grass until they were both tired and gasping for air. They both lay down on their backs, arms and legs spread out wide. They watched the sky as they talked and laughed carelessly. _

_ Then an awkward silence filled the air, after a couple of seconds you could hear crying. Ery sat up and looked toward his companion; seeing her in tears, he immediately crawled over to her. He encircled his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder as he waited patiently for her to be ready to talk. After a couple of minutes, her sniveling and sobs ceased and she looked up at him. Ery carefully brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb and then with concern evident in his voice he asked softly, "What's wrong Arya?"_

_ "I was tinking (thinking) 'bout what it'd be wike (like) when you weave (leave)." She confessed softly._

_ His eyes softened and he smiled weakly, "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her._

_ "Not now, but you wiw (will) eventuawey(Eventually)!" she exclaimed._

_ "Why would I? I got all I could ever need right here." He told her as he kissed her softly on the forehead._

_ "Ery, when you get owder (older) you gonna faw (fall) in wove (Love) wit (with) some wucky (Lucky) guhw (girl) and fawget (forget) awl (all) about me! I gonna nevah (never) see you gan (again)!" she informed him soberly._

_ "I hate to tell ya this, sweetling, but number 1: I'm 11, that's not gonna happen for at least 5 or 6 more years. Number 2: You're gonna fall in love with some lucky guy, who will definitely not deserve you, and forget all about me!" he informed her in the same manner._

_ "Nuh uh!" she told him profusely shaking her head. "Even if I did, I'd NEVER fuhget (forget) 'bout you, and you know it! It is impossibuhw (impossible). So tere (there)!" she informed stubbornly. _

_ "Alright, then you would have to know that even if I did fall madly in love with some poor girl," he told shaking his head in disbelief, "That I would NEVER forget about you, Airey!"_

_ She looked up at him as if she didn't believe him. _

_ "Alright, I promise that I will never forget about you and will try my hardest to never leave you, Arya! No matter what!" he promised earnestly._

_ "Kay!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Me too! I promise to nevah fuhget (never forget) You, Ewey (Ery)! Oh and ta twi mi byest (Try my best) not too weave you!" she laughed as she nuzzled against him greedy for his warmth._

The memory/dream slowly started to fade as I felt myself being shaken and my name called. The real world started to appear. Eragon started to fade in and Ery faded away. I felt a hot wetness on my face and pulled a handed up to wipe away the tears. I realized that I was lying down on a makeshift cot on the ground. Eragon was kneeling next to me and he was calling my name softly. I groaned already missing the other world and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me softly. "Yeah… how'd I gyit (get) over hyere (here)?" I asked him accidentally copying the tone and way my former self had spoken.

Eragon narrowed his eyes apparently confused by the way I had spoken. "What was that?" he asked chuckling in a way that reminded me of Ery. "Ugh… I was just dreaming, well actually, more like remembering." I told him with a light laugh. I was in a good mood because of the dream/memory and laughed easily. The truth of Nasuada's words hit me. Eragon REALLY WAS the closest thing I'd ever get to Ery, unless this worked. "Really, what about?" he asked curiously, as he sweetly wiped away a stray tear that I had managed to miss.

"Ery. A memory of Ery and I as children." I told him. It occurred to me that now I WANTED to tell Eragon EVERYTHING. He watched me for a minute apparently trying to figure out if it was okay for him to try the subject. "I think it's time I told you some information, Eragon. I owe you that much." I told him with a soft smile. "You don't have to, Arya. You know that, right." He informed me softly as he absentmindedly tucked a couple of stray locks of my raven hair behind my right ear. My heart fluttered softly and my breathing hitched. I leaned in barely breathing. I carefully raised my left hand up. It was obviously trembling and I felt like I could not breathe.

I brought the hand up and timidly brought it up to his face. Using my index finger, I carefully traced it along Eragon's jaw line. I felt him tense up slightly as my skin made contact with his. I froze for a second and brought my eyes up to lock with his. In his eyes, I saw lust, desire, confusion, curiosity, and…love. That is what did it. I saw it… I saw love.

I felt my carefully composed mask shatter and reveal every single feeling that I was experiencing. I saw something flash in Eragon's eyes. I heard my own breath hitch and then dragged my fingers up his jaw line. I slid them up to trace his cheekbones, and then I pulled them up to trace the bones around his eyes. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. I tried to steady my own breathing and brought my fingertip up to graze the pale lavender shade of his eyelids. I skated across his nose and trace the other eye and then going back to his nose I glided it down the bridge and then to the tip of his nose. I let it move smoothly down to trace his lips.

I heard something echo in the back of my mind_. Tell him_ I heard it speak. _Oh boy, am I in trouble._ I thought in the back of my mind. What do I do? What do I do? What would Ery tell me to do? Oh, wait a minute, that's a good idea, I'll ask Ery! Ery, What do I do? Do I tell Eragon and risk everything, including all of Alagaesia's, his, and my own life? Or do I not tell him, put his and my own happiness aside, and go against my own heart? Do I permanently lock away my heart and never look back, do I seal my fate so that I can never tell him or do I risk everything, do what every fiber of my body want me to do, do I put the key in the lock and open everything up? Lock or Key?

I closed my eyes and waited listening. I felt my finger slide back down to his jaw. I brought the rest of my hand up to cup his cheek softly. I heard nothing but silence. Then I heard his voice.

It pierced all my thoughts and succeeded in stopping my heart for a couple of second. I bit my lip as I heard him answer my question. I knew it would be his answer before I even asked. The thing is, I didn't expect him to really answer. I expected…oh, I don't know…some sort of sign. But he gave me a real answer in his own voice, his own _**16**___year old voice, but it was his nevertheless. I had my answer, with no ifs, ands, or buts about it. It was clear as day. Two simple words:

_Tell Him._

* * *

*Would you believe me if I told you I didn't plan on having Arya choose on telling him or not yet…. I was actually gonna wait 2 more chappies! Well, the story wrote itself! Please tell me you liked it! When I only got 1 review I cried myself to sleep that night! I seriously DO NOT HAVE A LIFE! So these stories are my whole world! I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

HIT THE PRETTY 'LIL BUTTON PLEASE!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

*Hello, I back again! Is not that great. I am currently in love with this story. It is starting to take off now. Uh…. This is going to be long. Like scary long!

Note:

* Ery's Thoughts (when he's trying to talk to Arya) are in **Bold **_**and **__Italics _like:_** Ery.**_

_*****_ Arya's thoughts (when talking to Ery) are in _Italics _only like _Arya._

* When Arya is just thinking her thoughts are in **Bold **only like **Eragon.**

**Warning: This contains Hurt/Comfort. Arya breaks and Eragon is left to pick up the pieces. Things will never be the same again. **

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_ Just Think._

* * *

I bit my lip hard. Hard enough to draw blood. I want to tell him, I really do, but…

_**You Can't.**_

That voice was Ery's. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. _You mean all this time if I wanted to talk to you, all I had to do was to think of you! _I yelled at him.

There was a bit of a chuckle and then I heard his voice pierce my thoughts again. _**No, only today. **_He told with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_Why is that?_ I ask him.

_**No clue, I have been trying to talk to either one of you for almost a year now! I think Fate wants me to help. Just for today.**_ He told with a slight laugh.

"Arya!" I heard Eragon's voice. "Arya!" he was shaking me slightly.

I shook my head as if I was trying to sort out my thoughts. I waved my hand at him. "Shhh…. I am talking to Ery, Eragon!" I told him.

"What!" I heard him say in utter surprise. "How-how are you-"he starts to stutter.

I place a finger to his lips. Big mistake. I feel a little shock go through me at the slight touch and I knew Eragon felt it too because we both jumped.

Ery chuckled _**Ahh… the joys of true love. Now, if only Queen Islanzadi could let you be, then everything could work! I always did think she was dead set against your happiness. **_

"I wish I could talk to him…" I heard Eragon mumble. "What's he talking to you about?" heasked me curiously.

"Nothing you would be interested in, Eragon." I lied.

"Something tells me you're not telling me the truth." Eragon mumbled under his breath.

_**I wish I could talk to him… He knows, right?**_Asked Ery softly.

_Yes, he knows that you're his father and he loves you more than anything, I can't understand why you would think he could hate you. He loves you, Ery, you're his father, and he has to. Plus you never did anything to make him not love you. _I chastised him.

_**I didn't tell him the truth... Are you serious? He doesn't hate me?**_ Questions Ery.

_Didn't you hear what I just said!? He LOVES YOU! _I yelled at him.

_**I wish I could believe you. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm supposed to be telling you what to do with your predicament, not mine. Arya, screw what Islanzadi says! She can't tell you what to do. You're not a little girl anymore, for once in your life, Arya, LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. Eragon loves you and you love him. Make both of you happy and tell him. **_He advised me.

_I think I might just do that but, not now. We both have jobs to do and I can't risk being a distraction to Eragon._I admitted.

_**Arya, Saphira is right. Eragon needs something, or rather someone, to fight for. Take it from someone who had been in the same position. You won't regret it if you tell him. PLEASE, Arya, I would do ANYTHING to make Eragon and yourself happy. You know how much I love you, and I KNOW you know how much I love him. PLEASE! **_Ery pleaded with me.

Ery's child like voice brought back fond memories as well as sad ones. I felt a tear run down my cheek. _Fine, I'll tell him, after we finish finding the other egg. _

I heard him sigh contently._** Wait a second, **_I heard him start, but his voice seemed as if it were fading away,_** what other egg!?...**_ And that was it, his voice had faded and his presence over me had vanished.

That broke me. I felt something very fragile in me break and I cried out in desperation to hear his all too comforting voice again. "No! Ery! Please come back. Please come back…" I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks and for once I didn't care if Eragon saw, I NEEDED ERY BACK.

I heard Eragon gasp in surprise and then I saw the desperate look he got in his eyes, then it changed to determined. Hesitantly, he brought his arms around me tightly, comfortingly. I didn't care about anything anymore. It was like Ery dying all over again for me. All that was left of him was Eragon. All that I wanted was Eragon. I needed him. Screw Islanzadi! I need him.

I melted into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched the sparkling tears sink into the soft fabric of his tunic. I wrapped my arms around his neck, treasuring the warmth, the solitude he created. Goddess bless, did I love Eragon.

He tightened his grip on me and I felt him run his fingers through my raven colored hair. His hand slid down my back and stopped at the small of my back. Hesitantly, he rested his cheek against my hair. I didn't realize that he was crying as well, until I felt a wetness sink through my hair. I lifted my head up to lock my eyes with his. He brought a hand up to cup my cheek with utmost care.

"I'll bring him back, Arya. I promise I'll bring him back. For the both of us." He told me. Promise hung on every word and determination and hope blazed in Eragon Electric blue eyes.

I smiled weakly "We'll both bring him back, Eragon. The both of us."

* * *

* You like? I brought Ery back…well sort of… don't worry he'll be back in another 4 chapters!

Don't worry; I'm not done with this update yet! Chapter 10!

You have all waited so patiently, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get here; my muse has been enjoying torturing me by disappearing just when I need her the most. Anyway, you've all waited for Arya to finally tell Eragon that she is in love with him. It looks like Arya is about to break. Here we go!

**Can Arya finally build up the courage to tell her love, and will Eragon take her, is it too little, too late?**

Chapter 10

_Only Hope_

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, my heart was racing, I was drenched in sweat, and gasping for air, AGAIN. Eragon and I had agreed to go to sleep after our little conversation, and I had fallen victim to that repeating nightmare, once again. I looked up at the top of my tent; I could hear rain patting softly against the tarp that I had put up above it. I was glad I had, otherwise I would be soaked by now. Eragon had one too, so I was glad he was still asleep, warm and safe. At least I hadn't tried to off myself in a half conscious state like before.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I crawled over to my bag and pulled out my clothes. Quickly and quietly, I changed into a new dark green tunic and raven black leggings. I ran a brush through my hair and then crawled out of my tent. I felt the rain gently fleck my face with cold crystal sprinkles. I scrambled to my feet, and, feeling my eyes start to water, pushed my legs to carry me to the outcropping that jetted over a sparkling lake. I leaned against a tree to my left and sighed. I let all the extra tears I had left soak my face. The rain was comforting; it numbed me to a state where it helped.

I realized that everyone was right, and not only did Eragon need a reason to go on, I did too. I felt a sense of rightness settle over me; I was going to tell Eragon that I was in love with him the first chance I got. Apparently, Fate just loves me, because it was that exact moment, that I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped slightly and my hand instinctively went to the place on my belt where I normally had my sword. Just my luck, I left it in my tent. I twirled on my heels and then, seeing who it was, I felt my breath rush right out of me. Eragon.

"Did I scare you, Arya," asked the young rider, "you're not normally that skittish".

I sighed and smiled. "Well, normally, I'm not out in the middle of the night, unprotected, with the last and most wanted free rider in all of Alagaёsia".

"True." He smirked.

But, apparently Eragon noticed that I was crying. He watched me patiently and then walked over to stand about 5 feet away from me.

"What's wrong? Why are you standing, all alone, out in the rain?" he asked curious and worriedly.

I sighed. I had already decided that I would tell him, I wasn't backing down now. I was going to tell my very best friend, and last remaining thing I had left of Ery, that I was in love with him, and risk losing Eragon completely, I wouldn't be able to handle loosing Eragon. I had nothing left to gain and nothing left to lose, except for Eragon, and he was the only thing I couldn't lose. Fate just loves me.

I breathed out. "Now or Never" I told myself aloud.

"Eragon, Do you want me to answer almost all of your questions: what am I keeping from you, why I keep pushing you away, what's wrong, why am I standing all, alone out, in the rain?" I asked him.

He simply nodded. Eragon was soaked, to the bone. He looked a lot like Ery and in this darkness, his hairs was a raven colored black. Was I hallucinating, or did he really look exactly like a sixteen old version of Ery. His raven colored looking hair was plastered to his face and his sapphire like eyes gleamed with curiosity and wonder. He looked like a fallen angel. My Angel.

I took a step in his direction and let out a breath.

"In my childhood, I had never been truly carefree. I had always been plagued by danger; sort out by it every single day. Because of that everyone I had ever love was gone. Six feet under lying in the cold ground, dead. Ery, my father, my mother, Ajihad, Sapphira, and Glaedr, and Oromis-Elda. So yet, this is why I cry. This why I let the rain fall against my skin soaking it with it cold comfort. I once had had a thousand strings holding me to this earth, keeping me sane. That had not lasted very long… Day by day, second by second, each one of those delicate string had been cut with the scissors of cruel, harsh fate. And now only one remained, but this thread was different… Stronger than all the rest, because… this single thread I would willingly die for, this thread was the thing I lived for, and I knew that if this thread was cut, than I would last no longer than a minute (no not even that long)… a second. This was who I was in love with." I saw a flicker of pain touch Eragon's eyes. I hated hurting him. Why was that painful, though? Did he really still love me? Did he think I was talking about someone else?

I continued more softly. "Who I looked at with eyes of adoration, admiration, and love. Yet, I had been one to hurt him… He had told me he loved me, yet I pushed him away… My angel." Eragon winced. I hated seeing him in pain.

Again I continued talking more gently as I locked my eyes with his. My vision blurred with tears I began to describe him. "He has golden brown hair, just long enough to hide the tips of his pointed ears, which curls gently to the left framing his pale, angular, angelic face. High cheekbones almost always dusted with a faint tint of a rosy blush. Sapphire gems gleam in his eyes as they dance with curiosity and wonder, Yet buried somewhere deep within them hid pain and agony that can even trump his father's and that's saying something." Eragon looked as if he was trying to figure out who I was talking about.

I smiled weakly as I continued. "Kind, gentle, helpful, lost, curious, loving, modest, and self-less, determined, and loyal are attributes that describe him. He has come a long way, being only a poor farm boy in Carvahall to now the kind-hearted rider of legend, who stands before me." Here I heard Eragon's breath hitch and I saw realization flicker in his eyes. There was no turning back now. I had said enough, he knew.

Yet, something forced me to finish. "He has lost those who were dear to him and has paid a great price for his courage…" I trailed off.

"Alagasia's greatest hope," I took a step toward him. I still kept staring into his eyes. I felt my carefully composed mask fall and let him see how I felt.

"A dragon rider," here another step toward him.

"The love of my life…" _almost finish _I thought as I took another step toward him.

"And…" I took another step forward. _Can I really do this? Could I really flat out tell him it was him? _

Something pushed my forward as I took that last step. I now stood before him.

"Eragon…" I closed my eyes and felt the hot tears drip down my face as I hung my head. Rejection was inevitable. He would never reciprocate.

_You missed your chance you stupid girl! You should have told him back at Agaetí Blödhren. Then at least you would have had a chance!_

"I'm in love with you," you confessed softly. "I love you, Eragon…"

Now it was up to fate. But if you recall, fate tended to hate you. You had no chance. But then again, Nasuada, Sapphira, and Ery couldn't all be wrong…

And you had been wrong before…

You could only hope…

_Only Hope_

* * *

* They're called Cliffy's people and I love'em. All I can say is sorry for the delay and like I said I'm really unreliable.

Arya Finally did it! She told Eragon, but is it too little, too late? Let's find out, shall we?

Hope you like.

5 reviews and I update.

Seriously I already have next chap typed up. All that's left is to post. 5 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

* Hey! Me back! I told you Arya would confess. Now, more importantly, will Eragon take her? What do you think? Do you honestly think that after all this time that Eragon has been pining after Arya, he would just decide that he didn't love her anymore?! Seriously, you guys would hate me if I did that now, wouldn't you?! So that means this chappie is going to be mainly lots of Fluffy Eragon and Arya. Maybe a little smut. Oh, yeah! This is going to start to reveal most of Arya's secrets. Now most of this stuff most likely isn't gonna happen in the next Inheritance book, but hey, a girl can dream, right?! There is a reason this is rated M, there's going to be a little X rated chapter in, oh I don't know, three more updates… Just warning you! Here we go!

Someone told me to try to be a little more descriptive so I tried and in my opinion went waaaaaayyyyy overboard on it. You'll see why within the first paragraph. This one little chap is going to be super long because of this.

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Christopher Paolini, the best author in the world! The only thing I own is Arya's secrets, 16 year old Arya, 16 year old Ery, Selena's personality, Sage, other Sapphira's personality, Arram, and Amathyst. (Sorry I haven't been doing these. I just keep forgetting to put them up. If you don't know some of the characters I just listed you will by the time this story is thru!) **

_Parentheses = translation to English of previous words. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Tell me._

* * *

I stared at my bare feet through misty eyes. The pale cream colored skin of my feet was marred by the light green blades, and parts of blades, of grass that had stuck to them. My feet were small compared to any other elves' or any other human over the age of 14, for that matter. I felt the weight of my drenched raven colored hair. Crystal drops dripped from the tips of silky wet tresses and fell with soft splats to the ground or on my feet. My feet felt like blocks of ice so I was not even conscious to the coolness that the raindrops had left on my skin. However, the cold could not be held responsible for the numbness that had advanced over me.

The icy deadness had begun in the pit of my heart where angst and rejection lurked. Eragon had every right to rebuff me since I had declined him first and then a second occasion. I had developed a hatred and self-loathing for my sheer existence in just that one crucial fact. I couldn't stand hurting him. I couldn't stand hurting anyone, much more, someone who I happened to love. The odium and intense contempt for myself, had gathered in the pit of my heart. From there it had swiftly began to develop with every hurt and pain I caused him, for every hurt I caused anyone, and for any life that was stolen during this wretched war, due to my own failure of getting the egg to hatch quickly.

I despised that sensitivity of being dead, anesthetized to everything but of that pain. Tunnel vision, I suppose it's called. The capability to fail at seeing past anything, with the exclusion of only one existence, whether it be an object, feeling, or other person or dream alike. The sharp contrast between hot tears and icy raindrops I scarcely felt. Waiting. That's what I was doing, just merely waiting. Waiting for the pain, the rejection, the hate, and well…basically everything that I deserved. If I hadn't lied in the first place… if I had just told him the truth then maybe… I would have had him for just a short while. I would have been able to call him mine, to kiss him, to lie next to him, to be in his arms. _I'm an idiot_, yes I truly am.

I heard my own breath catch in my throat when a finger touched the sensitive skin beneath my chin. It was warm, in spite of the bitter rain; at least to me it was bitter. The electric zing that followed after the touch wasn't the sole reason why my breath had caught. I had expected something…well, not that. Not that gentle, not that caring, or sweet. I had expected, oh… I don't know…crueler. Well, then again, Eragon was anything but cruel. He was sweet and perfect, and… everything I didn't deserve. With my eyes still closed I started to realize that I was trembling as Eragon pressed his finger up under my chin, lifting my head up. I felt his eccentric electric blue eyes gazing with an unrelenting force. They asked an unspoken question, they asked me to look at him, to open my eyes. I bit my lip and felt a small pinch of pain when the sharp blade of my tooth sliced the soft fragile pale skin of my thin lips. The metallic taste of blood touched the tip of my tongue wearily. Unconsciously, I licked the rusty looking and tasting viscous fluid. I felt hot breathe bathe my face softly.

"Open your eyes, Arya…Please?" he voiced in a soft almost fragile like voice.

I could not deny him any request, unless it was for his own good, so therefore, I somehow forced my eyes open. My emerald eyes met soft blue ones. In them held curiosity (of course!), care, and…dare I say it… love? That almost broke me, I swear. I hated being weak. I hadn't felt it since I had heard of Ery's death and the longer I was around Eragon, the more I felt it. It wasn't a bad thing, no, it was, if there is any, a good kind of weak. Electricity and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife clung to the humid air. Unconsciously, I realized that I had only imagined the cold, or it had come from deep within me. Outside it was really rather warm.

Before I had realized it I felt Eragon lean softly into me and brush his lips with mine. Good Goddess, if I had ever struggled for self control it was nothing compared to the slight thrill that went through me at that simple short little kiss. I felt my own heart skip a couple of beats and I gasped, ever so softly. It was over before I really realized it had ever happened. Before I could close my eyes, or even move, the soft pressure against my lips was gone. My heart ached for the connection. I heard a ringing in my ears and felt my stomach tumble. Why did he kiss me? Did he really kiss me? Was I hallucinating?

My eyes locked with his and I saw the same emotions. I knew my eyes were pools of lust by now; I knew that they now contained each of my feelings: lust, desire, want, care, confusion, curiosity and… love. They always held love when I looked at Eragon and on previous occasions I had to fight unwillingly to keep it from showing straight through. But in Eragon's eyes, I saw what I felt; I saw the lust, the curiosity, the care, and even the…love. Why? Why would Eragon still even care for me at all, after what I put him through, I wouldn't have been surprised if he never spoke to me again. I would have been heartbroken but no, not surprised.

Eragon was only barely a breath away. Our noses almost touched. Eragon's soft blue eyes sparkled with emotions I rarely saw in them. Happiness was a dream these days, with him. I wish I could see him happy every day. That's all it would take to make me happy. I was about to voice my questions in a very fragile voice on the edge of breaking. I was afraid my voice would crack but, I couldn't stand not knowing. Like I said, when it came down to it; I was as curious as Eragon could ever be. But, Eragon beat me to it. He was watching your eyes as much as you were watching his. Then in a soft quivering voice he spoke up.

"Arya…," he breathed softly, testing the name on his tongue. I had heard him say it a thousand times but, he had never voiced me name like that before, with so many conflicting emotions.

His hand reached up and hesitantly cupped my cheek. When his skin connected with mine and sent a muffled spark through both of our bodies, I couldn't help but lean into his hand. Hi skin was so intoxicatingly warm and smelled wonderful. It smelled of Eragon. A scent I had come to identify, with a mixture of warm spices and the smell of autumn, and something else, something I couldn't identify but was still positively Eragon. His thumb slid over the soft skin just under my eye, stroking it so softly and cautiously, it still felt all too wonderful. I felt my stomach tumble lightly and was trying to decide whether I was dreaming or not. I decided against it because I knew that I did have well enough an imagination to imagine all the feelings that were running through me at the moment, and definitely not that numbing cold.

"I love you," he whispered softly and I swear the words almost stopped my heart. I felt almost every trace of the cold leave my body with those three simple words. The rest of his words came a little stronger, "I love you more than anyone or anything I ever have or ever will. Always have and I always will. You do know that, right?" he asked me softly with amusement tinting his voice. I had to smile, although it was weak. I felt my heart leap at the words and I now knew that I would eternally owe Saphira, Ery, and Nasuada for convincing me to tell Eragon. There was not a thing on earth I could do to ever repay them.

"No, I don't." I answered honestly. I was too fearful to believe that because if I let myself hope that, when Eragon falls for some other girl; I would be thoroughly crushed and useless. I couldn't risk that for the sake of Alagaёsia. I was ultra aware of Eragon's skin on mine and was having difficulty with the fact that...that… Could he really truly actually love me?

"Wiöl õnue, Arya Drottningu, dáyvêra infitaŕie. E'Yäelin tóniaveneú. (_I love you, Arya Drottningu, always and forever. I always have.)_" He promised in the ancient language without breaking our gaze. I felt my heart do a small flip. Now I knew.

I closed my eyes as I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes. _You can't lie in the ancient language._ No, you can't. I realized something quite quickly. _Eragon needs to hear the same thing. _I breathed out and then opened my eyes. My gaze caught lovingly with Eragon's. His eyes weren't expectant but, they were hopeful. I breathed in unsteadily and then smiled at him softly. _I told him, mine as well prove it to him._ He needed to be reassured just as much as I did.

Hesitantly, I reached a hand up. I watched my hand tremble softly as I brought it to my cheek, where Eragon's hand rested. I put my hand over his and wrapped my fingers around it gently. I heard Eragon's breathing hitch, I smiled. It was nice to know that I affected him in the same way. _Hmm… no shock. I guess that's because he was already touching me, or the fact that we kissed over exceeds a caress or touch…_ I thought absentmindedly. I turned over his hand and it brushed my cheek softly and sent a rush of blood flow to my cheeks. I held his wrist, palm up, and attentively trace the creases and veins over the thin smooth skin. Eragon had undone the thick skin spell after the last battle we had had together. Nasuada had told him that it was unnecessary.

I felt Eragon's eyes on me as I skimmed over the skin. I looked up at him, my eyes locking with his almost instantly. _Lust._ We both had eyes that were unmistakably pools of lust, mine emerald and his sapphire. With my eyes still locked with his, I slowly moved his hand back up to my cheek. Skin to skin if felt my face get hot when a warm blush crept up my neck and spread over my cheeks. I hadn't blushed so much since I was nineteen.

_I am as new to this as Eragon._ I realized that little fact at once. Eragon was breathing out of his nose the same way I was. Self control. _At least he has an excuse, he's 16, and I'm behaving like a teenager!_ I could practically hear what Ery would say to that one, as he had answered similarly _you maybe older than 16, Arya, but you've always been a 16 year old stupid girl at heart and mind._

I slide his hand smoothly over to my lips and kiss the center of his wrist softly. He breathed out of his nose softly. He murmured something incoherent as I slid his hand just barely out of reach from my lips.

"Wiöl õnue, Eragon Shur'tugal, dáyvêra infitaŕie. E'Yäelin tóniaveneú, Viar'a Agaeti Blödhren. Lení tionäe, Ve'dёat uni dere'enúe; Cuma'e de le mirióli (_I love you, Eragon Silver hand, always and forever. I always have, I lied at Agaeti Blödhren. I'm Sorry, I'd understand if you don't forgive me. I'll still love you though; always have always will, now and forever_.)" I whispered softly

Eragon's eyes widened a little, they focused on me. He turned the hand that was cupping my cheek and caught my wrist. He brought it up to his lips and pressed them against it in a soft sweet kiss. It felt sickly sweet and all too good. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud. I brought my other hand up to cup Eragon's cheek in the same fashion Eragon had. He looked up at me, his eyes were wet. I gently wiped away a stray tear with the pad of my thumb.

"**I** wouldn't understand if I didn't forgive you. You're forgiven." He responded softly with a smile, apparently more than content.

I smiled weakly. Before I knew what he was doing, Eragon leaned in and brushed his lips with mine softly. I gasped and returned the kiss anxiously. _Electricity's back, _I noted as I felt a stronger shock go through me, almost forcing me to cling to him. Lips worked against each other in an almost desperate way. I had never been kissed before. Never. I realized that it was well worth the wait when I felt him flick his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gasped softly and moaned allowing him entrance. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, straining to get closer to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pressing me to him in an almost desperate way. I groaned as tongues twirled in a dance of passion and love only we knew. Turning and moving to get closer to each other, I slid my finger up and knotted them in his hair. I felt one of Eragon's arms around my waist while the other wrapped diagonally up starting at my waist and ended at my shoulder.

He took a step back, unconsciously, and backed into a tree. I bit his lip softly at the same time his back hit the tree. He groaned softly. I broke off the kiss but remained in the embrace. His arms still wrapped tightly around me and my arms still around his neck and knotted in his hair. Gasping, I pressed my forehead against his. "Are you alright?" I asked softly in between gasps of air. He nodded and answered, "Much more than alright, Love."

I smiled brightly at what he called me and pressed my lips against his softly.

"Good, **my **love." I breathed out only a breath away from his lips. He smirked at the name and pressed his lips against my hungrily. I smiled against the kiss and responded just as greedily. When we broke we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"You're not mad?" I ask softly. I felt one hand slide away from my waist while the other tightened. He slid it up gently and wrapped it around my torso diagonally. He ran his fingers through my hair and then brushed a stray lock away from my face and behind my ear. It had the same effect as it did before except this time, I could kiss him.

He locked his eyes with mine the soft blue I loved and longed for. Except, now, happiness sparkled in his eyes and I liked to think that was because of me. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine in a soft quick kiss.

He pulled away just barely and breathed, "Now, why would I be mad at you?" he questioned earnestly.

I looked at him with soft loving eyes, "I lied to you."

He looked at me for a long time before he leaned in against a brushed my lips very softly with his. One soft kiss, two soft kisses, three soft kisses… I gasped and whimpered softly as I tightened my grip around his neck. I moaned quietly as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I gasped when he pulled away. I craved more and I ached for his touch, but I was amazed that he didn't hate me for lying to him and the fact that I had him, that I could say he was mine, amazed me to no end. I wasn't going to push it, and I was still curious as why he didn't hate me.

"Arya, your one of those people who doesn't lie unless they have a really good reason, unless they have to. I trust that you had a good reason, although that doesn't mean I don't want to know that reason. But it doesn't make me not love you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you." He slid a finger under my chin and ran his finger along the sensitive skin there. "PLEASE understand that." He begged me.

The tone of his voice was something that I couldn't resist. Something that made me want to make him happy. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a soft, loving, chaste kiss. I broke and leaned against him.

"I love you. More than anything. As in like a fairytale, as in forevermore. I WILL love you forevermore. And absolutely nothing will ever change that, understand, Love?" I whispered urgently.

He kissed me with the same urgency that I had spoken with. And I melted against him, fitting him perfectly, like a puzzle.

When we broke we both were gasping for air. "Tell me you understand." We both begged to each other with sweet urgency and excitement in our voice. We locked eyes and there was hesitance between us.

"I can't, because if you fall in love with someone else…" I trailed off and felt a tear run down my cheek. Something sparked in his eyes, it was almost anger. His hand gripped my chin tightly and kept my eyes locked with his.

"You are the only one I want, Arya. I will never love anyone else, ever." His tone was even more urgent and demanding then mine had been, yet there was an underline of sweetness that only Eragon could have when was angry. Determination shone in his eyes. I listened as he spoke the exact same line in the Ancient Language. I looked up at him with wide eyes. Even I knew the falseness in my voice when I spoke in a quivering voice.

"You- you do-don't kn-know that." I told him.

The same determination sparked sweetly in his eyes. In a softer, sweeter, calmer, sincere voice he said, "You know as well as I do that I can't lie in the Ancient Language, Arya. Say it. Say it, please, Arya." He whispered.

""I know that. You love me. Always have always will." I said softly in the ancient language, proving that I believed him, without a doubt. "I love you, always have, and always will. I will never love anyone else and I never have. Tell me you know that, tell me you understand. Eragon, please." I begged.

He bit his lip and pressed his lips against mine urgently.

"I know that. You love me. Always have, always will." He told me in the ancient language. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. I felt Eragon smile against my lips as we both kissed hungrily. I knew that's where I belonged, no matter what, I always would belong right here in his arms.

* * *

WORD COUNT: 3,534

Ha I beat my promise! Yay! Alright now please review and reward this with your kind words.

I love this story! Did I put enough detail in? I still think me went a bit overboard! Alright! REVIEW!


	9. Chap 12: Dont Start What You Cant Finish

***He he! I'm back. My sister forced me to get of my ass and update. She is awesome. You have her to thank for this update. She helped me write the Whole thing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my imagination and the other things I listed last chapter. But if I owned Eragon I wouldn't share…Arya would work too…**

**This is why this is rated M. Actually it should be rated X. This will be dipping a little into sexual innuendoes and referrals. Later on there will be very sexually explicit smutty chapters. This is just a very fluffy thing that borders on smut. There will be a lot of smut later on or maybe if you want next chapter. I just needed to do a little in here.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Don't Start What You Can't Finish…**_

* * *

**I breathed out and sighed as I rested against him, tightening my arms around his neck as I pressed my forehead against his neck. He leaned against the tree behind him as he tightened his grip on me. I closed my eyes not wanting to leave this warm safe place. I didn't want to go back to reality where Eragon was constantly in danger and Ery was dead. I breathed out and nuzzled his neck, the warmth was addicting in a way I couldn't describe. Eragon ran his hand up and down my arm, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Finally, he broke the silence.**

"**We should get out of this rain and go back to bed." he advised softly, the heat of his voice in my ear making me shiver. I tightened my grip on him, not wanting to leave his side. I laughed quietly at myself for being so dependant, but after everything that had happened, I didn't want to be alone. He chuckled light heartedly as he brought my chin up with a finger, making me meet his gaze. **

"**I didn't say we had to go alone." he whispered softly. Curiously I cocked my head questioningly. I really was a lot like Eragon and his father with the questions. **

"**You can stay with me, or I with you… if you want, that is…?" he asked nervously stumbling over his words. I couldn't help but giggle at the way he sounded.**

**I kissed him softly on the lips gently. "Why wouldn't I?" I giggled and watched a slight crimson tone spread across his cheeks. Good, it was his turn to blush! I pulled on his hand taking him with me back toward the tents. **

**We both paused hesitantly. Turning back toward him with a smirk I walked over. "Which one?" he asked softly. "Your's is bigger." I replied softly as I rested my forehead against his. He smirked at me and kissed me on the tip of my nose as he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and pulling me toward his tent. I chuckled and then pulled my hand out of his grip. He looked at me curiously and I smiled softly.**

"**I'm soaked. Let me go change, and you should too." I explained with a smile as I came over toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. Eragon nodded and sighed turning toward his tent as I turned and headed toward mine. I pushed open the flap and quickly change into the dark emerald nightgown I had been previously wearing before I had left. I brushed my hair and dried it as best as I could, I looked toward the corned of my tent where I kept everything precious to me. **

**My eyes rested on the pendant that Ery had made for me. I only took it off when I went to sleep and even then I hardly ever let it out of my sight. It hung on a perfect pure silver chain. On the chain hung a perfectly cut smooth stone heart made of pure emerald. In the middle of it in liquid sapphire that could match Eragon's eyes easily was written:**_** EverHeart.**_** That was my true name, or at least what it meant. On the back of the stone in the very middle my true name was written in the ancient language with the same liquid sapphire ink: **_**Sorae'eatra. **_**Only those who I trusted with my whole heart could read the script on either side. I carefully hung the necklace around my neck, sighing content when I heard the soft click of the pendant snapping into place. Then I remembered what Ery asked of me if anything happened to him. I reached over to a small cloth that sat in a box. I picked up the light blue cloth and held my hand out under it. I tenderly shook the cloth slightly and out tumbled a similar pendant on a similar silver chain. I picked it up by the chain and watch the pendant twirl on the chain in front of me. It was a perfectly cut stone heart made out of pure sapphire. In the middle of it engraved in liquid emerald was: **_**EverPromise. **_**That was Eragon's true name translated in English. On the back, in the same written engraved words was his true name in the ancient language**_**: Sorae'lenin. **_**I smiled. Ery had asked me to give it to Eragon when I felt the time was right. Only those Eragon trusted with his whole Heart could read the engraved words and, until about 2 months ago, I couldn't. **

**I closed my fingers around the pendant and made my way toward Eragon's tent. I stood outside his tent and barely whispered his name before he stuck his head out from beneath the flap and pulled me inside without hesitation. Eragon was wearing a loose light blue tunic and breeches. I looked up at him and smiled sincerely. He pulled me down onto the cot with him and I sat cross legged in front of him. I knew Eragon wanted answers but first I thought I should give him the pendant. I held it in front of him by the chain and watched as Eragon stared hypnotized by it. His eyes followed it as it twirled and swung on the gleaming chain. Finally it stopped spinning and I gestured for Eragon to lean forward. He did so with a curious look at me and I hung the necklace around his neck giving a satisfied smirk when I heard the snap of it connecting. I let my hands drop into my lap and let my eyes wander to the stone. It laid in the center of Eragon's chest. Eragon brought a hand up and grabbed it tenderly like it was very fragile. He brought it up into his gaze and I watched as he read the front and then the back. He looked up at me questioningly. **

"**What is it? What does it mean? Where did you get it? Why'd you give it to me?" he questioned curiously. I couldn't resist laughing because, at that very moment, Eragon sounded more like his father than I had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. **

**I smirked brightly as I looked up at him. "That is a rider's stone, Eragon." I answered the first of his many questions. I chuckled when he tried to ask another question and then held a hand up cutting him off.**

**I continued explaining: "Dragon riders wear and give those to there loved one as a sign of love. A Rider's stone has special properties. They store energy, and heal when it is desperately needed. In addition, anyone who is wearing one always knows where the others who are wearing the only other 2 stones at all times." Carefully I held mine out in front of him. "Ery made mine and he told me to give that to you when I felt the time was right." I finished.**

"**My dad made this…for me?" he asked with something in his eyes that looked closes to adoration. I nodded with a smile at him. "What are the word on them?" he asked curiously. **

**I chuckled. "Remember how you wanted to know what your true name was?" I questioned with a smirk. He nodded. **

"**Well, the words on the front are your true name in English and the words on the back are it in the ancient language. It changes if your true name changes. Only those who you trust with your whole heart can read both sides. Like," I took the chain and showed Eragon my pendant, "I trust you more than anyone so you can read both sides." I explained. **

**He read the inscription and then looked up at me. "You trust me with your true name?" he questioned. I smiled softly and sincerely.**

"**Of course I do, Eragon." I replied caressing his cheek tenderly. **

**With his blue eyes on mine, "Can you read mine?" he asked. **

"**Not until about two moths ago, Sorae'lenin." I replied with a tender smile as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed me back hungrily and I moaned as his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms slid around his neck, intertwining in his hair. Eventually, and sort of accidentally, I found myself pressed against the cot on my back with Eragon kissing along my jaw and down my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut realizing that if Eragon kept this up my underwear would be soaked in a matter of minutes. Gently, I pushed him away from me. He looked up at me curiously. His face flushed and his eyes pools of lust. **

"_**Don't start what you can't finish, Eragon." **_**I told him with a seductive smirk and wink. He sighed and closed his eyes. **

**A smirk spreading across his delicate features. "I suppose your right, love." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him and into his lap. I sighed and closed my eyes. Truthfully, I would do anything for Eragon to make love to me but I wasn't exactly sure if he would want to do anything like that. Finally, I just took a deep breath and made a split second decision.**

**I turned in his lap and pressed my lips quite eagerly to his. He kissed me back pressing me desperately to him as raw passion, love, and lust entered the kiss. This time I pushed him back onto the cot and kissed down along his jaw line and neck. Biting and sucking on one certain spot I left my mark, he was mine. I kissed down his neck sucking, nibbling, licking, and biting. And then along his collar bone. Eragon writhed beneath me moaning and gasping as he gripped the blanket tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. I felt him press both his hands up against me, pushing me away gently. This time I looked up at him confused.**

**He chuckled breathlessly and panting. "**_**Don't sat what you **__cant finish, __**Arya.**__" _I closed my eyes and breathed out as I captured his lips with mine again. Now or Never, I repeated in my head for the second time tonight. He kissed me back tenderly and lovingly but eventually ended up pushing me back when it got to heated again.

"If this isn't the death of me you will be, Arya," he gasped out as he panted. "You are **The Most Dangerous Creature I Have **_**Ever**_** Met.** Don't start what you cant finish, love." he repeated as he chuckled lightheartedly.

I closed my eyes as I kissed down his neck again. Then I looked up and met his gaze, both of our faces flushed, both of us panting, both of our eyes pools of lust. Hesitating, I leaned forward and brushed my lips with his. I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pressed my hands to his fabric clad chest. Leaning down, my lips inches from his I took another risk that night.

"What if I _can _finish what I started? What if I _want to _finish what I started?" I questioned him in a husky seductive tone. I brushed my lips with his gently and then pulled away enough so I could see his eyes. They were dark and filled with desire, mirroring my own.

"Make love to me, Eragon." I whispered in a tender, begging, sweet tone that held traces of lust and desire within it. The ball was in Eragon's court. I stared into his eyes as they stared back into mine, disbelievingly. Carefully, tenderly and lovingly I repeated those last six words with sincerity and earnestly.

"Make love to me, Eragon."

* * *

*Word Count: 2,100

_**MUST READ:**__** Alright. That is called a huge cliffy. The thing is I don't make up what happens next. You do. Now all you have to do is go to my profile and choose what Eragon should do. Or you can vote right here. When I have at least 15 votes to one choice I will update. If you want an update you got to vote. **_

_**Here are your choices in case you vote with a review. You can do that. Yes or No? Or wait?**_

_**1) Yes, I want a smutty next chapter. Eragon should make love to Arya.**_

_**2) Yes, but skip the smut just start the chapter after it and imply that they did.**_

_**3) No, don't let Eragon make love with Arya yet, Its too soon.**_

_**4) No, don't let Eragon make love to Arya, EVER.**_

_**5) No, make Eragon leave Arya for asking that.**_

_**6) Wait on the smut, I want to learn more about Ery and Arya and there past and stuff like that.**_

_**Albeit, I might bite your head off for choosing 4 or 5 but hey it's your decision! Choose one. Either review with your vote or vote on my profile, or hey do both! Just do something. I'm leaving it up to you guys for a reason, **_

_**Now what does Eragon do?!**_


	10. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	11. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


End file.
